malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Trivial
' Virus.DOS.Trivial or Trivial is a family of primitive, overwriters, not-encrypted and not-polymorphic viruses that runs on MS-DOS. Details The '''''Trivial family of viruses is entirely composed of primitive not-resident, not-encrypted and not-polymorphic COM \ EXE overwriters, Trivial viruses always overwrite the beginning of files that they infect as a means of infection, thus destroying the infected file original code. Trivial viruses are known for the fact that they usually have a very small size (such as 20 bytes), but they also sometime have also a extremely big size (like Trivial.Gram.4175, 4175 bytes, 4'' KB) for a over-writing virus. Some of them employ payloads, but most of them does not. These viruses are mostly an experiment in tight coding, and are too obvious to be a serious threat. 'Trivial' viruses do not employ stealth techniques of any kind. The 'Trivial' family is composed of ''653 viruses. It's connected to the Zlodic family of viruses. Viruses Trivial.127.c This Trivial virus will infect always one and only one file, in the current folder. If every file in the current folder is infected, it will alter the system video characteristics so that any output sent to the system display will be scrolled diagonally down the screen until user reboots. 127.c does not work if there are no executable files in the current folder. Trivial.V.241 This Trivial virus infects every executable COM file in the current folder. After, it displays a poorly draw V'', and it draws the Austrian flag on the background. Trivial.342 This 'Trivial' virus infects every executable file in the ''C:\DOS folder. After, it displays an graphical effect. Trivial.Elf.256 This Trivial virus infects every file in the current folder, and it displays the message "Stack Error at 0x0196: Program Halted" on the console before exiting. Trivial.Afraid.72 This Trivial virus "infects" every file in the current folder, both executables and not, by overwriting them with 72 bytes of code in the beginning. After, it always display the message "Be Afraid.... BE VERY AFRAID! yOu hAvE tHe mInUs 4 vIrUs bY rAnCoR", with gibberish from the system memory before. Trivial.Poop.145 This Trivial virus displays the message "PopooLar ScIencE RoolZ!"; then, "infects" every file in the current folder, both executables and not, by overwriting them with 145 bytes of code in the beginning. Trivial.157 This Trivial virus displays "T-1300" on the system console, and then infects one and only one file in the current folder. Trivial.Banana.139.a This Trivial virus "infects" every COM file in the current folder. It contains the string "BANANA, coded by Morbid Angel -92 in Stockholm/Sweden". Trivial.BSV.128 This Trivial virus "infects" every COM file in the current folder, and it displays the message "BSV_BOMB", before exiting. Trivial.18 This Trivial virus infects every COM file is given as a command line argument. Trivial.229 This Trivial virus infects always one COM file that is present in the current folder; after, it displays the message "Program too big to fit in memory.". In May and April, it destroys hard drive sectors and then it displays the message "Your hard drive is about to explode!". Trivial.445 This Trivial virus infects every COM file present in the current folder, by overwriting their beginning code with 445 bytes of virus code, and then, displays a poem on the MS-DOS console: Gene.Sloth How Could I Care There Is People Dying Everywhere If The Warchild Cries Soon The RainForest Will Disappear I Dont Give A Fuck Whatever Dies Why Should I Care Im Too Lazy To Learn Here Today, Gone Tomorrow Agony, Hate, Pain or Sorrow I Really Dont Give A Fuck Trivial.75.b This Trivial virus infects every COM file present in the current folder, by overwriting their beginning code with 75 bytes of virus code; after, it displays gibberish and a strange (probably non-sense) number sequence. Trivial.74 This Trivial virus infects always one and only one EXE file present in the current folder, by overwriting it's beginning code with 74 bytes of virus code, and then, displays the message "File not found" on the MS-DOS console. Trivial.207.a This Trivial virus infects every COM file present in the current folder. After, it displays the following message on the MS-DOS console, before exiting: A vir 4 da simple minded people of earth Since ya didn't notice dis vir.. YAR LAME.... Media Category:Virus Category:DOS Category:DOS virus Category:Assembly